


The Princess and the Demon

by Seafullofships



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Demons, F/M, Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafullofships/pseuds/Seafullofships
Summary: Marinette assumed that spirits weren't real, that they were just simple myths that people chose to believe in-- she put her theory to the test, by buying a Ouija Board.She knew this was a bad choice from the start, but she didn't care. It was fake, a myth- right?Not only was she wrong-- but now she has a cat-like demon following her every move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a bit of spoilers, and details about Chat Noir's (adrien's) mother.
> 
> Please don't comment about the way I write-- or if you disagree with me about something. I remind you, this is a fanfiction and im allowed to let my creativity flow every one in awhile.
> 
> If it offends you, then just leave it alone. Don't make a huge fuss about it. This is a short chapter.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng never believed in afterlife-- or anything to do with paranormal activity. Infact, she didn't even celebrate halloween!

So why was the tall blonde man in front of her making her question her life choices? This was a prank from her friends, it had to be!

..But where the hell did they get him-- a halloween store?

Suddenly, he spoke, emerald green-eyes holding some sort of amusement. "Hello purrincess."

For starters, Marinette absolutely despised puns-- and why did some stranger call her princess- like they've had previous encounters.

Without a friendly greeting, she shot back. "I have a name." She spoke, crossing her arms stubbornly as she inspected the black cat.

"Well, you didn't bother to tell me it." He replied cockily, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Quick question," She breathed. "who the hell are you?" She questioned, eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Well, I come from hell-- but my name is Chat Noir." He purred, winking at the smaller figure.

"Haha, very funny. You can come out now Alya! You got me!" She hollered sarcastically, taking a few glances around her room.

"Who's Alya?" Chat Noir questioned, tilting his head curiously at the feisty bluenette.

"Cut the crap, 'Chat Noir'-- you know exactly who Alya is, where did she pick you up from? The local alleyway?" She smirked, triumph taking over her features.

He chuckled, before speaking. "Sorry, but I don't know any Alya. Are you alright?" He questioned, examining her features.

She paused for a moment. "What about Alix?"

"Nope."

"Mylene?"

"Nah."

"Rose?"

"The flower?"

"Juleka?"

"Never."

She narrowed her eyes, curiosity taking over her. She approached him, taking in his masked features. In a quick moment, she slapped him. His head turned to the side, but immediately turned back to her.

"Mm. Is there something you need, Marinette?" He questioned, smirking at the girl in front of him.

"You knew my name the entire time? How?" She gasped, he had no connections with her friends-- so how does he know her name-- and why didn't that hurt him?

"When I'm summoned, I am told my summoners name. Don't you humans have articles online about this kind pf stuff?" He questioned curiously, emerald green eyes itching with mixed emotions.

"B-but those articles," She stuttered. "they're just stupid myths!" She stated, eyes wide.

Suddenly, he let out a furious hiss, sharp teeth baring. "You blindly summoned me? No wonder you were alone! You're crazy!"

"How can you be real! Spirits don't exist!" She screeched, fear overtaking her.

"Yeah, but demons do!" He countered at the girl, eyes dark in anger.

She took a deep breath, one after another in a attempt to calm herself down. Suddenly, tears starting pouring from her eyes silently, before long- she sniffled.

She didn't say anything, she just slid down the wall. Shaking in a mixture of fear and surprise. She kept telling herself it was a joke-- she half-expected her best friend to burst into the room and laugh at her- she would prefer that over the current situation.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her petite waist, pulling her closer. Soon, arms wrapped around her-- in a attempt to comfort her.

"So you read nothing, huh?" He spoke softly, a hint of worry in his voice.

She sniffled in response, not wanting to take comfort from the strange demon.

He let out a sigh, before continuing. "A demon attaches itself to its summoner-- if the summoner is alone. The only way to break this bond is to contact the devil-- who happens to be my father."

"S-so you can just go to your father and break it?" She questioned, pulling her attention towards him weakly.

"Its not that simple, Marinette.. My father wants me to attach to someone, so he won't break the bond without price." He answered, ears drooping.

"Well what does he want?" She questioned curiously-- she was almost willing to trade anything.

"God." He responded simply.

"Okay, can't you contact a angel or something?" She countered, lips pressing together in a thin line.

"One problem, God's missing." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

"What?" She hollered, staring at him in bewilderment. Hesitantly, he continued.

"It complicated, Heaven is run by one angel- but that isn't god." He stated.

"W-what's his name?" She questioned innocently.

"Not him, her. Her name is Emilie, and she's my mother."


	2. Who is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adrien" is taken to school with Marinette, 
> 
> Including the tales of a slightly flustered Adrien.

Marinette found herself staring at the wall of her room, watching as the sunlight danced across it- indicating the dawn of a new day.

Hesitantly, she poked the boy that was sprawled across her stomach-- almost suffocating her.

"Chat Noir." She spoke calmly, but gained no reaction from the demon. She let out a irritated sigh, blinking away the drowsiness from her gaze.

She sighed his name again, jabbing him a bit harder. She heard a snarl this time, and soon she was greeted by a handsome face, which was glaring at her with hostility.

"What?" He growled, eyes narrowed at the lithe girl, clearly tired.

"Wow, demons sleep?" She questioned, examining the bags under his eyes. He huffed stubbornly, before burying his face back into her blanket.

"--Hey, I have school today!" She objected, sighing in annoyance. Soon, he lifted his head up again.

"Not my problem, princess." He yawned, emerald green eyes bright with amusement.

"Well," She started, rolling her blue bell eyes. "it is now, since you're attached to me and everything."

He grumbled in response, before the blankets shuffled-- and soon the weight was lifted off of her.

"So here is how this is going to work," She breathed. Rubbing her heavy eyelids, she received a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, a bit confused.

"I mean," She sighed in irritation. "i'm not leaving you here to destroy my house while I'm at school." She stated.

He smirked. "So you're taking me to school with you? What will people say about demon in their school?"

She rolled her eyes. "--You're going to wear something suitable." She added.

"Aww, that's no fun." He whined, eyes twinkling with amusement, however, Marinette didn't share this amusement. Instead, she shuffled out of bed, stretching her sore muscles.

She yawned, blinking lazily at the intense glare of the morning sun. She glanced at Chat Noir, who turned his attention to her.

"You're lucky I make gender-neutral clothes." She stated, opening her closet door to reveal various amounts of clothing.

She reached in the closet, pulling out a black shirt with rainbow-like stripes on the front. She glanced back at the demon a few times, before deciding it would work.

After awhile-- she had a outfit set up for him-- but had a difficult time reaching the jackets that were displayed neatly on the top of the dresser. Chat just watched her struggle in amusement.

"Are you going to help me or what?" She snapped, glaring at the taller figure.

With a defeated sigh, he approached her. Easily snagging the white jacket from the top pf the dresser. She let out a muffled 'thank you' in response.

She forced the outfit into his arms and pushed him towards the bathroom, growling about 'size' under her breath.

Minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom to reveal a normal-looking kid. Marinette thought for a moment, before nearing him.

He blinked in surprise as she poked his chest-- obviously considering something.

"You're name is Adrien Agreste, you come from a rich family from somewhere far away-- You're a nerd-- and your favorite animal is a cat." She decided, making him shuffle in response.

"Alright then, purrincess." He purred, leaning forward- inches away from her face.

She wrinkled her nose in response, before adding. "And you don't flirt because you find it unfair to other women." 

He opened his mouth to object, but she was already racing down the stairs.

He called after her, but she didn't respond. He sighed, before following close behind.

 

When they approached the school, he glanced at Marinette- who just smirked at him.

Suddenly, a red-headed brunette appeared, waving to the slightly smaller girl. 'Adrien' took a step back, but Marinette silently objected.

"Who's this?" Alya questioned, examining the blonde-haired boy. Nervously, Chat Noir spoke.

"My name is Adrien," He lied. "and I'm Marinette's friend."

Marinette gave him a glare, which he held back the urge to snicker at. Suddenly, a boy in a red cap appeared besides Alya.

"Hey, welcome to the school dude." Alya jabbed the boy besides her in the stomach, before whispering something in his ear.

Soon, the red-capped boy smirked, and him and the girl walked away together. Adrien and Marinette exchanged confused glances before she approached him.

"Come on." She scowled, walking up the steps of the school. Adrien followed close behind, examining the area around him.

He held his breath as people glanced at him, whispering to their friends with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, he grabbed Marinette's hand, and she stopped in response, giving him a confused look.

Adrien held embarrassment in his eyes, but looked a bit terrified about the current situation. Her attention turned to the people whispering about him, and she grinned in response. Squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Was this what have friends was like? She followed the girl, ignoring the hushed whispers around him. Suddenly, the warmth of another hand disappeared-- much to his disappointment.

A blonde girl with icy blue eyes entered the room, winking at him through her long eyelashes. Adrien blinked in a few times, wrinkling his nose in response.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his wrist. His attention turned to Marinette-- who was directing him towards a seat besides the red-capped boy.

He hesitantly took a seat, examining the kids around him. A bell ringed throughout the room, concealing his confused expression.

"Hello class," This caught his attention. His gaze directed towards a older woman with her hair tied in a bun, expression loving.

"It was brought to my attention that we have a new student today-- stand up, Adrien, was it?" Mrs. Bustier called.

Adrien stood up nervously, taking another glance towards Marinette. After awhile of explaining who he was, he sat back down. Receiving a light nudge from the boy next to him, he grinned cheekily in response.

 

It was lunch, and being a demon and all-- he didn't eat. Instead, he chattered with Marinette-- with their usual quiet banter. 

Suddenly, the girl from earlier approached him. It was only then that he noticed her features, her face was caked with makeup-- and her lips where thin. Above all, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hey cutie." Marinette stiffened beside him, obviously a bit nervous. Adrien tilted his head, confused.

"Hey?" He mumbled, emerald green eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Everytime someone noticed him, they would ask for something in return.

"So I was thinking," There it was. "I'm single-- and you're really hot, so we should be a power couple." Chloé continued.

"Well," Adrien started-- but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"I knew you'd say yes, come on Adrikins." She winked, suddenly-- Marinette spoke up. Eyes narrowed in some sort of jealousy.

"Sorry, he's taken." She glared, bluebell eyes strong with emotion.

"By who?" The blonde girl next to him snapped.

"By me." Marinette smirked, making Adrien blush slightly.

With a distressed huff, Chloé walked away. Arms close to her side.

With a smirk, he turned towards Marinette, eyes half-lidded in amusement.

"Yours, huh?" He chuckled, making Marinette eep in response-- features no longer showing hostility.

"I was protecting you, Chloé is the mayors daughter and she gets what she wants," She stated, before adding with a smirk. "Unless you want to date a spoiled brat."

He purred, leaning forward. "I'd rather date--" He was cut off by the bell, much to his disappointment and Marinette's relief.

"I'll talk to you later, we'll figure something out. I promise you won't be stuck with me forever." She sighed, taking her lunch tray and walking away before Adrien could object.

Boy, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Whom Withers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette comes in contact with Emilie.

Chat Noir woke up to a determined Marinette, who was noisily typing on her laptop, bags under her blue-bell eyes. Unaware of his consciousness, she yawned. Rubbing her eyes with exhaustion.

"Marinette?" He questioned-- attracting the girl's attention. She blinked a few times-- eye lids dragging down.

"Wha?" She groaned, typing a few more things down and onto her computer.

Snarling, he reached over and hit the power button-- ears pinned against his head.

She objected, whining as he pulled the laptop away. Lazily, he pulled her closer. Enjoying the comforting warmth.

"How long have you been up?" The cat-like boy questioned, burying his face into her neck.

"I couldn't sleep.." She muttered, frowning. The boy sighed, frustration gripping him.

"You need your energy if we ever want to get ahold of my mother.." He noted.

Marinette yawned, before speaking. "I've got a few leads, i've been piecing things together all night."

He raised an eyebrow at the drowsy bluenette, but didn't interrupt.

"There is a way you can walk with the angels during your dreams," She grumbled. "but one wrong move and it won't work."

"How long did it take you to find this?" He sighed, tension rising.

"Two hours? I wasn't keep track." She replied honestly, Absent-mindedly snuggling into his chest.

"This pillow is kind of warm." She breathed, consciousness dipping.

He blushed slightly, before watching as her breathing slowed-- once he was certain she passed out, he wrapped his arms around her. Blinking away the morning sun.

He kissed the top of her head softly, holding his breath has she stirred slightly-- her lips curved into a tight smile.

He sighed in content, but he knew he would have to wake her soon.

 

The running of water awoke him, his cat-like ears pricked up when he heard a gentle female voice hum slightly, memory stuck in the tune-- even if she missed a few notes.

"Marinette?" He questioned, gaze ripening in sudden fear. Her response was quick and clear-- and simple as can be.

"Mm?" She seemed happy enough. Hesitantly, he untangled himself from the sheets, absent-mindedly purring as she hummed.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched squeak- followed by 'ouch'. His ears pricked in worry, within moments-- he was outside the bathroom door.

He found himself twisting open the door knob, he pushed. The door creaked open to reveal a fully-clothed Marinette. Her hair was dripping wet, and she was pressing against her kneecap.

He blinked a few times, before settling down next to her. "What happened?" He questioned, concern written in his eyes.

She glanced at him, before sighing. "I tripped over myself-- I'm so clumsy." She whined, obviously defeated.

The boy leaned forward, chuckling. "It was an accident, the most it will leave is a bruise."

She smiled happily at the boy. "Thanks Chat."

He grinned at the nickname. "My pleasure, bugaboo."

She stiffened at the new nickname. "Bugaboo?" She tilted her head towards him, a questioning glaze in her eyes.

"Your sketchbook is filled with ladybug-inspired designs." He answered mischievously.

"You went through my sketchbook? You criminal!" She squeaked, suddenly embarrassed by the thought.

"The designs are pretty good, if I do say so myself." He added, giving the girl a little wink.

"L-lets just go, we have an angel to summon, remember?" She stuttered, standing up.

"Right." He finished, standing up. His gaze directed towards the doorway.

"Ladies first?" He purred.

She scowled.

 

She sat down beside him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

She pulled up a page, reading over it a few times as Chat Noir sat in silence.

"Step one," She started, sighing in confusion. "Repeat this phrase several times, Whom does not wither with bright light, seeker of A-a-" Her face scrunched up as she tried to read it.

"Agek Emilie." He continued, letting out a breath. She looked up at him, concern written across her face.

She scooted up closer to him, and lightly scratched his scalp. He purred, before sighing.

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered, scooting over. He pulled the laptop into his lap and scanned it briefly, before continuing.

"Step two," He gulped. "Set a offering laced with golden ribbon onto bed." Marinette paused, glancing up at her bed.

"Step three," He continued. "Choose who walks among the dreams and send them to bed." She blinked a few times, before grumbling.

"Alright, that's you." He turned his attention towards her.

"But I'm not tired." She countered, sighing in frustration.

He rolled his emerald green eyes before speaking. "My mother doesn't want to see me, so if you want to get this over with-- then I suggest you continue."

Marinette stood up, walking over to the bed a grabbing a golden-rimmed pillow. She sighed, before laying down and trying to drift off into sleep.

In the background, she heard chat repeating words over and over again-- till she drifted off into blackness.

 

"Hello?" She questioned, blinking as a bright light lit up the room.

"Hello." Her attention turned to a tall woman with blonde flowing hair and emerald green eyes.

"Are you Emilie?" She muttered, the woman's features twisted into a look of surprise.

"Yes.." She answered.

"Uhm, I'm attached to your son and I need your help." She continued furiously, voice slightly betraying her.

Instead of surprise, Emilie's face twisted into a look of frustration. "I will not help you, infact, I will make this rather difficult. Is it god you seek?"

Marinette nodded hopefully.

"Well, your not getting him." She felt icy jaws surround her, and she let out a squeak of fear, around her, voices muttered. "Whom does not wither--"

 

She was back, her eyes stretched open to see a startled cat shaking her. Eyes wide in concern.

"Marinette? You're okay!" He hissed, staring into her hazy blue-bell eyes.

"Yeah.." She answered.

"What happened?" He questioned, breathing.

"Well--" She was cut off by a loud bang.


End file.
